Lommer's Kiss
by RainbowFez
Summary: Ned is cornered by Loomer. What did he do to make him this angry? Ned/Loomer
I was asked by a few people to write another Ned's Declassified so here it is. Please review.

* * *

Ned ran around the corner at top speed, sliding into the wall of lockers. "You have to hide me!" Ned shouted to Moze.

"What did you do now?" Moze asked, crossing her arms.

"No time. Hide now." Ned blurted, gabbing Moze and shoving her in front of him.

"What's going on?"

"Bigby!" a voice shouted from around the corner.

"Loomer's after me" Ned breathed, trying to make himself as small as possible. A scream pierced the hallway, followed by Martin sliding through the intersection of kids, bowling into them. The pile of toppled over students scrambled to their feet, running in all directions like scared animals.

"What did you do to him to make him this angry?" She asked. Ned squeaked instead of answering, cowering at the sight of the leather jacket clad boy stomping around the corner.

"Bigby!" He growled, advancing on Jennifer.

"He went that way" Moze said, pointing down the hallway.

"I see him" he barked. Ned screamed and tried to run. He only got five feet before being lifted by the back of his shirt.

"Please put me down" Ned gasped, kicking his feet. The only response was the Bully throwing him over his shoulder.

"Stop kicking" He growled. "Or else."

A shiver ran through the smaller boy and he nodded. He hadn't seen Loomer like this since Cookie ripped his leather jacket. He hoped he wouldn't be thrown off the balcony. Even if he got to get out of school early, being in a cast for months didn't sound fun. He almost breathed a sigh of relief when they entered a classroom. His relief didn't last long.

"GET OUT" Loomer bellowed to the girls gossiping in the corner. The three girls screamed and ran out the door. Loomer slammed the door shut behind them and set Ned's feet back on the floor.

"Ididn'tdowhateverismakingyouangryIwaswithMozeallmorningIpromise" Ned stuttered out in one breath. "Just ask her." A frown fell onto the bully's face. Loomer raised a hand and Ned flinched back, shutting his eyes. "Please not the face."

"I'm not going to hurt you" Loomer mumbled. Neb peaked an eye open.

"You're not?"

"No" Loomer grunted. Ned blinked and straightened his back, trying not to show any fear. Hopefully that didn't anger his classmate.

"Then why did you chase me through the school and lock me in a classroom?" Ned asked. A blush creeped up the taller boy's neck, reddening his cheeks. Ned blinked again.

"I… Well…" Loomer grunted, looking away from the other boy. "Ned… I… Umm… I WANT TO KISS YOU" Loomer shouted, eyes bulging. Ned's mouth dropped and Loomer took three steps back, blushing an even deeper red than before.

"You want to what?"

"I want to kiss you." Loomer repeated shyly.

"But you're… You like Moze." Med deadpanned, unable to think of anything else.

"No" Loomer mumbled, turning his eyes down. "I just sad that… to make you jealous."

"What?" Ned adjusted his shirt, unable to comprehend what he was hearing. Loomer wanted to kiss him?

"I like you Bigby. Can I kiss you?"

"Ummm." Ned stuttered. Loomer looked up. Ned's eyebrows shot up. It must be the apocalypse or he was dreaming. No he couldn't be dreaming. He would never, even in his wildest dreams imagine Billy Loomer giving him puppy dog eyes.

"It's fine" Loomer blushed, disappointment in his voice. "I'm s-sorry."

"Uhhh" Ned repeated.

"But if you tell anyone I will crush you like a bug!" He growled. Ned's pink face lightening to the white of a ghost.

"Why would you want to kiss me?" Ned blurted out. Loomer looked confused.

"Because you cute and nice and smart" the bully whispered, biting his bottom lip. Ned stood absolutely still. That was the exact way Suzie bit her lip but even weirder, how the hell did Loomer make it look cuter.

"I… ok."

"Wait what?" Loomer gulped, eyes wide.

"You can kiss me" Ned repeated, blushing. The two boys stared at each other until the class bell rang. Still they hadn't moved. Neither wanted to close the distance. Their minds were running at a thousand miles an hour and sweat was beading on their hands. Ned closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He still had time to run. He had no idea why he was going to let Loomer kiss him. He wasn't gay. He likes Suzie and Moze a little bit. He never liked a guy before and doubted he ever would. At least this wouldn't be his first kiss. He… Ned's eyes flew open as a pressure touched his lips.

Loomer's eyes were closed but still Ned could see the worry lines on his forehead. The lips that pressed against his were warm and surprisingly soft. It wasn't like the quick peck Suzie had given him. Ned allowed his eyes to flutter closed. There weren't sparks but a warm feeling crept into his chest.

Loomer's lips began to move against Ned's and Ned did the same. They stayed like that, kissing lightly for almost a minute. It was then that Loomer pulled away, breathing heavily. His eyes were down but his cheeks had returned to their normal color.

"That was…" Ned trailed off. Loomer's look made Ned flinch back in surprise. There was so much sadness in those bright blue eyes. It was like looking into the eyes of a small child on the verge of tears. "What..?" Ned stuttered. "Was I really that bad?"

Loomer snorted and turned away. "No" He grumbled.

"Then why do you look so…" Ned paused at the stiffening of his companion's shoulder. "Upset?" he finished.

The boy snorted again, shaking his head. "Thanks" he finally said, slouching.

"Than what's wrong?" Ned asked again, stepping forward. Loomer froze at the hand touching his arm.

"I kissed you" Loomer whispered. "I kissed you and liked it. I'm so stupid!" He growled, pulling away from Ned. "I'm and idiot."

"I don't disagree with you there but why are you an idiot?" Ned asked, trying to lighten the mood. Loomer didn't laugh or chuckle. He just looked more upset.

"Because now I know what I can't have."

"Oh" Ned breathed, actually understanding. It was horrible being kissed by Suzie and not allowed to date her. He had been stuck alone even after he got what he had been dreaming of for so long. He could only imagine how hurt Loomer was feeling. "You could… kiss me again?" Ned asked, letting out a shaky breath.

"Y-you want to kiss me again?" Loomer asked, looking the shorter boy in the eye. Their blue eyes met and Ned leaned in. Their lips met once again and there was no hesitation. Loomer placed his hands on the other boy's sides, gasping into the kiss. Neither knew what they were doing but they didn't care. Their second kiss was sloppy but this time there were sparks. Ned's body shook and pressed closer to looker. They were chest to chest and it gave Ned a feeling he'd never felt before.

When they pulled apart once more Ned felt the weirdest feeling in his stomach. If he was right he might actually be attracted to Loomer.

* * *

What do you think? Please review


End file.
